Secondary, or rechargeable, metal-ion batteries are often used in many stationary and portable devices, such as those encountered in the consumer electronic, automobile/automotive, medical equipment, machinery, robotic, and aerospace industries. Examples of secondary, or rechargeable, metal-ion batteries include lithium-based batteries, sodium-based batteries, and zinc-based batteries. In the automotive industry, metal-ion batteries may be suitable for electric-based vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), battery electric vehicles (BEV), plug-in HEVs, and extended-range electric vehicles (EREV). The lithium class of batteries has gained popularity for various reasons including a relatively high energy density, high power capability, a general nonappearance of any memory effect when compared to other kinds of rechargeable batteries, a relatively low internal resistance, and a low self-discharge rate when not in use. The ability of lithium batteries to undergo repeated power cycling over their useful lifetimes makes them an attractive and dependable power source.